Divorcio
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Con la anulación de la Ley de Matrimonios, todas las parejas obligadas a casarse, deberán divorciarse...bueno, tal vez no todas...


Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción/adaptación del fic Divorce de chivalric, originalmente publicado en Ashwinder. La historia le pertenece a chivalric y los personajes reconocibles JK Rowling.

Divorcio.

"Nos vamos a divorciar."

Severus Snape miró por encima de su periódico y perforó a su esposa con ojos fríos y oscuros.

"¿En serio?" Preguntó él, sonando un poco aburrido. "No recuerdo acordar semejante cosa."

Hermione le lanzó una mirada. "Tampoco acordaste a casarte conmigo." Replicó la mujer castaña. "Y aun así, fuimos forzados a compartir la cama, la casa, nuestras vidas. Afortunadamente, la Ley de matrimonios ha sido revocada, ergo, nuestro matrimonio forzado ha sido declarado ilegal."

"Como siempre, hablas demasiado." La reprendió él, con toda la imagen de profesor que tenía. "Conozco muy bien la situación, ya que la jodida ley fue declarada ilegal hace tres años. Lo que no sé, es cuándo se las arreglarán para llevar a cabo su interminable tarea."

Hermione, sin impresionarse con su casual y habitual crueldad, respondió. "Tendremos los papeles disponibles en…eeehhh…unos cuantos minutos." Su voz estaba adornada con un dejo de triunfo. Con deliberada lentitud, dejó que el trozo de pergamino que había estado leyendo, planeara en el aire hasta caer al suelo. Luego, se sirvió otra taza de té y se reclinó en su silla, aguardando por la reacción de Snape, y observándolo disimuladamente.

'Llevamos cinco años casados y él aun es frío como el hielo', pensó ella, sintiendo un poco de náusea y, en consecuencia, decidiendo no comerse una tercera porción de pastel.

'Es rudo, injusto, y sus sarcasmos me vuelven loca. ¿Por qué eligieron casarnos?'

Ella sabía el por qué. Porque el Ministerio había decidido que Ronald no era compañero suficiente para ella. Ella era inteligente, el pelirrojo era un jugador de quidditch. Ella amaba a los libros, él a su escoba. Ella podía pasar el día entero leyendo, él podía pasar veinticuatro horas en un pub sin pensar que era una pérdida de tiempo. El Ministerio había echado una mirada rápida al asunto y se había reído a carcajadas, cuando Ron tuvo el atrevimiento de pedir en matrimonio a la hechicera más brillante disponible en todo el mundo, y en consecuencia, la habían unido a Severus.

Temible, grasoso, horrible Snape. El gran murciélago de las mazmorras. Cierto, era un héroe de guerra. Le habían otorgado la Orden de Merlín de segunda clase. Director de Hogwarts por cuatro años y medio. El hombre que había hecho de sus clases de pociones, auténticas pesadillas.

Y era su esposo.

Hmmmm…Ex – esposo. O al menos lo sería tan pronto como el empleado del Ministerio llevara su divorcio a buen puerto.

Pensativa, Hermione Granger despegó los ojos del cuerpo delgadísimo de Severus. La carta que habían recibido esa misma mañana, informándola sobre el inminente arribo del empleado del Ministerio que les entregaría los papeles de divorcio, que no significaban otra cosa más que la oportunidad de ser libre nuevamente. Podría vivir su propia vida, tomar sus propias decisiones. Ya no tendría que dormir con Severus nunca más. Ya no despertaría a su lado. Ya no tendría que escuchar sus interminables discursos sobre su edad, la ropa que usaba o lo idiotas e inadecuados que eran sus amigos.

Y tampoco tendría más sexo.

El hombre que se ocultaba detrás del periódico ya no sería parte de su vida.

Una delgada sonrisa apareció en los labios de la castaña. Fue entonces cuando sonó el timbre.

Hermione no se movió. Al cabo de un rato, y después que el timbre sonara dos veces más, Snape bajó el periódico con hastío. "¿Abrirás la puerta o tengo que hacer todo yo en esta casa?"

Por un momento, la chica consideró el lanzarle un hechizo, pero luego pensó que se desharía de él en cuestión de minutos. El hechizo podía esperar. Así que se levantó y abrió la puerta.

Se encontró con un hombre joven que se apoyaba en un pie y en el otro intermitentemente. Se lo veía un poco rellenito y un poco calvo, aunque no parecía tener más de veinte años. Se mordía el labio inferior con auténtico nerviosismo. "Sra. Snape." Comenzó a decir, pero Hermione lo interrumpió con enfado.

"Granger." Saltó la castaña. "Conservé mi nombre de soltera. No vi razón para tomar el nombre del hombre al que fui forzada a casarme. ¿Está aquí para divorciarnos?"

El joven asintió.

"Entre, así podemos finalizar con esta farsa. En la cocina. Segunda puerta de la izquierda."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Sorpresivamente, la cocina de la casa Snape – Granger era grande, cálida y amigable. Teniendo en cuenta las historias horribles que había escuchado, y su propia experiencia con Snape cuando había sido su estudiante en Hogwarts, el joven hombre del ministerio casi esperaba que el lugar fuera alguna clase de agujero infernal. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Era tiempo de negocios. "Buenos días señor. Mi nombre es Cameron Carlyle." Comenzó a decir. "Estoy aquí…para…para…divorciarlos. Por favor."

Snape lo miró de arriba hacia abajo. Carlyle se sintió como un sapo a punto de ser troceado para ser utilizado en alguna horrorosa poción. "Bueno, adelante, ¿qué espera?" Ladró el Maestro Pocionista. "No tengo toda la mañana. La ceremonia de casamiento apenas demoró unos diez minutos, demasiado tiempo en mi opinión. Puedo asumir que el divorcio tomará la mitad de ese tiempo."

"Todo lo necesita usted hacer es firmar los papeles." Dijo Carlyle con timidez. "Y necesitan ponerse de acuerdo con respecto a las posesiones: la casa, el mobiliario, el dinero. Ese tipo de cosas."

Hermione se cruzó de brazos. Tenía veinticinco años ahora, había crecido por lo menos una pulgada desde que había dejado la escuela, pero su cabello, todavía era tan ridículamente salvaje como siempre lo había sido. No era tan pálida como Snape, pero estaba lejos de estar bronceada. Carlyle sabía que era la responsable de la Biblioteca de la Universidad Camelot, así que era entendible que no estuviera al sol. También parecía haber ganado algo de peso, aunque no se la veía gorda. Todavía.

En aquel momento, una expresión austera dominaba su rostro. Bajo diferentes circunstancias, como haberse casado con otro hombre, por ejemplo, con un poco de peso menos en las caderas, y sin las manchas en la blusa, se la hubiera considerado hermosa. Como estaba en ese momento, era solo una mujer desaliñada, en el lado equivocado de sus veintes.

La mujer se quedó mirando fijo a su esposo, y la temperatura descendió un par de grados más. "Me quedo con los libros." Sentenció fríamente. "Me los llevo todos menos los que tengan que ver con Magia Oscura. El dinero será dividido en partes iguales."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Me quedo con la casa, porque de cualquier modo, ya es mía." Siseó él. "También me quedo con todo lo de la cocina. Tú no puedes cocinar. Quemas hasta el agua. Sería un desperdicio dejarte las ollas y las sartenes."

Ella estrechó los ojos y retrucó. "De acuerdo. Entonces me llevo las cosas del jardín. Eres una mierda en lo que es jardinería. Matas todo lo que tocas."

Snape suspiró y asintió. "Debería haberte matado a ti hace mucho tiempo. Eres una impertinente. Comes demasiado chocolate. Eres insultante, insoportable, y todavía eres una insufrible sabelotodo. ¡No siquiera eres delgada ya! Quiero decir, ¡mírate! ¡Un hipopótamo es más delgado comparado contigo!"

Hermione lo picó con fuerza con su dedo índice. "Eres una serpiente. Frío, sin emoción alguna. No sabes lo que significa el amor, no tienes sentimientos. Cada vez que abres la boca, todo lo que sale es veneno. ¡Deshacerme de ti será como vivir en el paraíso!"

Severus hizo una bola con su periódico y se lo arrojó a su esposa. Erró por escasos centímetros.

Carlyle tragó saliva con miedo, tratando de desviar la mirada y no observar a la pareja que discutía. Esto era peor de lo que había imaginado. Era la última pareja que había sido forzada a casarse y que debía ser divorciada. Cada una de las otras parejas habían tomado la oportunidad de divorciarse de inmediato. Solo quedaban ellos dos. ¿Por qué le había tocado a él la tarea? Pesaba Carlyle con desesperación. 'Podría haberlo hecho mi jefe. Soy nuevo en el Ministerio, y estos dos, ciertamente, ¡van a terminar matándose en los próximos minutos!'

Cómo se las habían arreglado para vivir juntos por cinco años era todo un misterio para el joven. Eran como perro y gato…como fuego y agua…como…como dos personas que de verdad se odiaban mutuamente.

Temblando, Carlyle mantuvo la cabeza baja, preparándose en caso que comenzaran a lanzarse maldiciones.

"Cara es mía." Sentenció Snape con desdén, con el anteriormente mencionado veneno, chorreando de las palabras.

"En tus sueños. Ella se quedará conmigo. ¡Me ama!" Objetó Hermione apasionadamente.

"¡YO la compré!" Retrucó él con una delgada sonrisa que carecía por completo de buenas intenciones.

"¡YO la elegí!"

"¡No te la quedarás! ¡Solo sobre mi cadáver!" Como si no pasara nada, se inclinó sobre la besa y bebió un poco de su té, escupiéndolo al instante. Aparentemente, el té frío no era de su agrado.

Carlyle levantó una mano. Parecía la cosa más natural de hacer en presencia de su antiguo profesor de pociones. Aunque el hombre no llevaba las mismas ropas, Carlyle tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento, terminaría castigado. "¿Quién es Cara?" Susurró. "No tenemos registro de ningún hijo…"

Snape sacó su varita y le apuntó a su esposa. Ella se rió a carcajadas, claramente por completo muy poco impresionada por su marido.

Carlyle, por otro lado, estaba muy impresionado y muerto de miedo, como si fuera poco. Retrocedió hasta que sintió la puerta de la cocina en su espalda. Un par de pasos más y estaría fuera de esa casa, afuera y seguro.

"¡No la tendrás!" Susurró Snape, y la varita no se movió ni un ápice.

"¡Tampoco tú!" Replicó la castaña, lanzándole dagas a su esposo a través de los ojos. "Morirá si se queda contigo, llorará por mí, se enfermará de tristeza por lo mucho que me va a extrañar…"

Severus dio un paso hacia su mujer. "La sobre alimentarás. No la sacarás nunca a dar largos paseos. Sin mí, ¡seguro que se enfermará en un parpadeo!"

"¿Disculpen? ¿Por favor? ¿Sr. Snape, Srta. Granger?" Trató de intervenir el pobre joven. "¿Podrían decirme…?"

La puerta del jardín hizo un ruido y Cameron Carlyle dio un salto al escucharlo. Por un momento, pensó que una horda de criaturas monstruosas entrarían en la cocina, dragones y fantasmas aullantes…

Lentamente, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un perro grisáceo. Un can de mediano tamaño entró en la cocina, dejando huellas lodosas en el suelo. Se sacudió y bostezó ampliamente. Luego, se dejó caer, precisamente en medio de la pareja que se amenazaba mutuamente. El rabo del animal tocaba las zapatillas de Snape y las orejas, los descalzos pies de Hermione.

Tres pares de ojos observaban al animal.

"Hola dulzura." Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Snape se inclinó y con cariño palmeó suavemente el trasero del can. "¿Atrapaste alguna hada?" Preguntó con dulzura.

Carlyle seguía mirando. "¿Un…perro…? Estaban discutiendo así, a punto de matarse, por quién se queda con un perro?" Preguntó débilmente. "En este día, cuando finalmente van a divorciarse, ¿lo único en lo que pueden pensar, es un perro?"

Con total indignación, Severus y Hermione dijeron al unísono. "Ella ha estado con nosotros desde el inicio de este remedo de matrimonio. Queremos lo mejor para ella. ¿Algún problema con eso?"

Carlyle se encontró con mucho disgusto, en el centro de la atención de los dos. Definitivamente prefería que se estuvieran gritando el uno al otro, en lugar de tenerlos a los dos unidos y gritándole a él. "Um…lo siento, no quise ser insensible." Sintió que la voz le temblaba. Movió los papeles de divorcio frente a ellos. "Ahora, por favor, ¿podrían firmar ya los papeles?"

Silencio.

La pareja lo miró como si se tratara de un excepcionalmente grande y apestoso bicho.

Carlyle se rio con nerviosismo. Tal vez, si cambiaba el tema…"Tal vez puedan turnarse para tener al perro. Dos semanas cada uno." Dijo tratando de sonar chistoso.

No funcionó.

Ambos, Snape y Granger, se pusieron muy serios al escuchar la idea, como si estuviera proponiendo asesinar al animal.

El joven se volvió a reír, con más nerviosismo esta vez. "Al menos no tienen hijos de los que se tengan que preocupar." Ofreció a modo de disculpa, tratando de ponerlos de mejor humor. "Quiero decir, porque en ese caso, el Ministerio se haría cargo de ellos, así que…"

"¡¿Qué?!" Saltó Hermione como un resorte y se fue a parar junto a su esposo, quien de inmediato saltó de su silla. El perro, Cara, alzó la cabeza y mostró unos muy grandes, brillantes y peligrosos dientes.

Snape ahora le apuntaba al joven con su varita. Hermione también sacó la suya y casi le da en el ojo a Carlyle con la punta. "Explícate." Ordenó sin rodeos la castaña.

"Oraciones cortas. Palabras claras. De otro modo, terminarás como comida de perro." Añadió Severus.

Carlyle puso los papeles por delante, como si de un escudo se trataran, y pensando seriamente en un cambio de carrera. "Los niños concebidos en un matrimonio forzado…son puestos automáticamente bajo custodia del ministerio…se les eligen padres adoptivos…ha funcionado bien hasta ahora…asumiendo que los padres biológicos los odian demasiado para dejarlos a su cargo…"

"¿Por qué no sabíamos nada al respecto?" Demando saber Snape.

Lentamente, Carlyle se deslizó por la pared de la cocina hasta que estuvo sentado en el suelo. "Nosotros…el Ministerio, quiero decir, no lo hizo público. Se temía a las malas reacciones. Pero…pero…es así como funciona…" Por primera vez en su vida, Cameron Carlyle supo cómo se sentía un ciervo antes de recibir un disparo.

Snape rodeó la cintura de su esposa con uno de sus largos brazos y puso la mano sobre su redondeado abdomen con ternura. La mano de ella se posó sobre la de él un segundo después. Juntos, con los dedos entrelazados, se veían más terroríficos de lo que Carlyle había visto alguna vez, incluyendo imágenes de 'ya sabes quién', y de su propia suegra, cuando estaba de mal humor.

"Nuestros hijos se quedarán donde están." Siseó Snape. "Con nosotros. En nuestra casa. Tan pronto nazcan, claro está."

Con los ojos enormes, Carlyle dejó de mirar el rostro de la mujer, para mirar las manos que se habían unido en el vientre. Luego volvió a alzar la vista, para encontrarse con la estrecha mirada del oscuro hechicero, y de regreso a las manos que protegían la barriga de la mujer.

El joven hizo una rápida y correcta conclusión. "Mis registros…en lo que concierne a la descendencia, ¿están equivocados?" Susurró.

Hermione alzó la barbilla. "Estoy embarazada con gemelos. Y si sigues mirando a mis bebés, desearás nunca haber nacido." Se movió más cerca de su esposo. Estiró la mano y el pergamino con el dictamen de divorcio voló hacia ella. Lo rompió en mil pedazos y se los arrojó al aterrorizado joven que aún estaba en el suelo de su cocina. "Ahora largo de aquí. Nadie nos divorciará. Ni ahora, ni nunca. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Pero la ley…!" Trató de intervenir Carlyle, pero se retractó de inmediato, tratando de salir del lugar arrastrando el trasero por el piso.

"A la mierda con la ley." Sentenció Snape. "La ley nos forzó a contraer matrimonio. No nos gustó al principio, pero con rapidez nos pusimos de acuerdo. No dejaremos que nadie más dicte nuestras vidas otra vez. Tampoco dejaremos que se lleven a nuestros hijos, ¿está claro?"

Carlyle avanzaba hacia la puerta de entrada. Los papeles de divorcio estaban regados por todo el suelo. "Pero…ustedes dos…¡pelean todo el tiempo! ¡Se odian! ¡Lo acabo de presenciar!"

Hermione quemó los trozos de papel hasta reducirlos a cenizas, con un rápido movimiento de su varita. "Se equivoca usted, Sr. Carlyle. Estoy inmensamente agradecida de no tener que haberme casado con Ron." Explicó con un tono casi amigable. "Severus no era de mi elección, pero aprendí, en mi noche de bodas, que vivir con él tiene sus ventajas. Conversaciones decentes, para empezar. Comida excelente. Sin escándalos si deseo quedarme leyendo hasta las cuatro de la mañana."

"Una vida sexual perfecta." Añadió Severus, abriendo la puerta de entrada con el pie. "Comentarios agudos que me hacen reír. Alguien que sabe llevar mi oscuro humor. Alguien que sabe cómo decorar la casa apropiadamente."

"Y Cara." Suspiró Carlyle, arrastrándose fuera de la casa, refugiándose en el césped delantero en cuatro patas. "Y los gemelos. Entiendo. Me largo. Y no volveré. Jamás." Desapareció con prisa. Sus gafas y uno de sus zapatos quedaron atrás.

Severus deslizó uno frío dedo por el cuello de su esposa, acercándola para besarla. Ella respondió hambrientamente, envolviendo el cuello de él con sus brazos. Unos momentos más tarde, las manos de ella se deslizaban debajo de la camisa de su marido. "Deberíamos regresar a la cama." Murmuró la castaña. "Eso fue divertido, pero también extenuante. Necesito un masaje. Necesito calmarme. Y tú eres el único hombre que quiero por compañero."

"Qué hechicera codiciosa." Gruño Severus. Luego aplastó las gafas con su talón. "Cualquiera pensaría que, a estas alturas, ya habrían aprendido. Cada año, el mismo problema con uno de esos imbéciles del Ministerio. Tengo que admitir que sus constantes intentos por divorciarnos, me enferman."

"Son unos idiotas." Apaciguó ella. "No pienses más en él. Pero…¿Severus? ¿De verdad me veo como un hipopótamo?"

"Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida." Murmuró el maestro pocionista en el oído de su esposa mientras la alzaba en sus brazos y la llevaba de regreso a la habitación.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Temblando y sudando, maldiciendo y enfadado, Cameron Carlyle llegó al Ministerio. Azotó la puerta y consideró poner las guardas de seguridad, pero lo descartó al considerarlo demasiada cobardía.

"¿Hubo suerte?" Preguntó Gemma desde su escritorio. "¿Pudiste divorciarlos?"

Carlyle fue hasta un gabinete y se sirvió una gran medida de whiskey de fuego. "No. Al principio creí que sería pan comido, porque parecía que se odiaban hasta el homicidio. Pero luego, comenzaron a discutir…y luego entró un perro…al final, se habían unido en mi contra…y luego dije lo de los niños…y se volvieron locos. Y yo corrí. Lo siento mucho, pero corrí tan rápido como pude."

Gemma se echó a reír. "No eres el primero, nadie ha sido capaz de entregar con éxito los papeles. ¿Por qué crees que es la única pareja que sigue casada? Ellos no quieren divorciarse. Aparentemente, se aman profundamente. Solo hacen todo ese teatro para asustar a los nuevos empleados. Snape y Granger solo quieren que los dejen en paz, y de esta manera, obtienen una buena cantidad de tiempo sin que los visiten del Ministerio.

Carlyle bebió otro tanto de whiskey. "¡Pensé que se iban a matar mutuamente!"

"Teatro." Explicó Gemma. "Puro teatro. Cuando traté de darles los papeles el año pasado, comenzaron a discutir sobre el perro, así que sugerí que pusieran al animal en un refugio. Me alegra haber logrado salir viva de allí. Es una suerte que no tengan hijos, porque en ese caso, estaríamos en graves problemas."

"Ella está embarazada. Gemelos." Murmuró Carlyle.

Gemma se puso pálida al escuchar la noticia. "Por Merlín." Dijo la mujer en un suspiro. "¿Niños? ¿De esos dos? Había sido peligroso ir allí antes, pero desde ahora,¡ será considerada una misión suicida!"

"¡No voy a regresar a ahí!" Gritó Carlyle.

Gemma puso un brazo sobre sus hombros para calmarlo. "Y no tienes que. El próximo mes, comienza a trabajar una chica nueva, como aprendiz. Por lo que he oído, es una persona horrible…una tal…Parkinson…De Slytherin. Una auténtica desgraciada. En un año, más o menos, el jefe la enviará a llevar los papeles. Siempre lo hace así. Los nuevos aprenden a no volver a intentarlo, y él cumple con su deber con la ley. Con un poco de suerte, esos dos matarán a esa mujer horrible. Y tú, ciertamente no tendrás que volver a ver a Snape y Granger nunca más. ¡Te lo prometo!"

"Qué bueno." Suspiró Cameron con alivio, que nacía desde el fondo de su corazón. Luego, fue a esconderse bajo su escritorio por un rato.

N/T: Espero que les haya gustado. A mí me hizo mucha gracia, sobre todo cuando entra Cara y los dos cambian de psicópatas asesinos a ternuritas…

Como siempre, gracias por leer, y se agradecen de antemano los reviews.

En unos quince días aproximadamente, estará listo el capítulo 15 de Un Futuro No Escrito.

¡Saludos!


End file.
